Mysterious Adventure
MYSTERIOUS ADVENTURE---CHAPTER 28 OF THE MANGA PART 1 OF THE HOSHINOME SCHOOL FESTIVAL STORY ARC ( Anime cross-reference---This chapter is greatly compressed and incorporated into the Anime Episode No. 10, "Mysterious Affair" ) Summary Urabe and Tsubaki's relationship is once again tested, as another girl attempts to create a love triangle, as well as bringing deception and rivalry into the mix. It is suggested by another student that Tsubaki and Ueno attend the Hoshinome School Festival. Ueno says he will not attend, but Tsubaki is undecided, at least until his daily drool routine, when Urabe's super sweet drool convinces him not to go. Tsubaki then decides to buy a TV magazine featuring Momoka Imai. At the store, who should Tsubaki run into ? Hayakawa Aika, of course, his old crush from middle school, now looking even more cute than before with a short hairstyle !!! She wants to go somewhere and talk about old times, but Tsubaki's first mistake is agreeing to go. They talk on a park bench, while sipping iced coffee. Mistake number 2 is telling Hayakawa that he does not have a girlfriend, especially when she has just broken up with a boy she was shipping with. The conversation continues, talking about school days way back when, and the funny things that they both did. But something triggers Hayakawa, and she begins to unexpectedly cry into her hands. When she finally looks up, he face is wet with tears, and SHE IS DROOLING ! Now Tsubaki is triggered, wanting to taste her drool, drool from another girl other than Urabe ! Hayakawa picks up on the fact that a drool bond could, right now, be formed between the two, so she offers her drool on her finger to Tsubaki !!! Plot Tsubaki, quite by chance, meets with his old crush and flame from middle school, Hayakawa, and that brings up the possibility of a love triangle being formed between Tsubaki, Urabe, and Hayakawa. A student named Nishida tells Tsubaki and Ueno about the upcoming Hoshinome Girl's Academy Cultural Festival, and mentions that Hayakawa Aika will be there, who was the most attractive girl in middle school. Ueno says that he will not go, but the name Hayakawa rings a bell for Tsubaki, since he had such a big crush on her in middle school. Tsubaki is also told that Hayakawa was recently dumped by her so-called boyfriend. He remembers what Hayakawa looked like with her beautiful long hair, she looked like a goddess, and he admits that he would like to see her again. Expecting Urabe's daily drool routine to be of the ordinary variety, Tsubaki is shocked to taste such an overpowering sweetness in today's drool. He takes it as an omen not to attend the Cultural Festival, although he makes no mention of it to Urabe. Afterward, he goes to a bookstore to buy yet another magazine about Momoko Imai. But the omen carries an interesting backlash, as he sees an extremely cute and attractive girl walking into the bookstore, as he is walking out. Tsubaki doesn't notice, but it turns out she is Hayakawa, and now with a sexy, short hairstyle ! Then it hits Tsubaki like a ton of bricks . . . . she cut her beautiful long hair as a disconnect from the boyfriend that left her ! Hayakawa wants to go somewhere and talk, and Tsubaki's first mistake is to actually go. They settle on a nearby park bench, and share a couple of iced coffees. Conversation begins by talking about Nishida and Ueno. And yes, Ueno has a girlfriend ! When asked about Tsubaki having a girlfriend, he makes his second mistake and says, 'No', all the while thinking of Urabe ! Without letting on, Hayakawa is convinced that Tsubaki does have a girlfriend; that is why he did not recognize her earlier. Recalling middle school days, Hayakawa knew that Tsubaki had a tremendous crush on her, because he sat behind her and was always staring at her. How did she know ? She had a pencil case with a built-in mirror, a mirror that allowed her to look behind and observe Tsubaki always gawking ! Hayakawa asks Tsubaki if he ever wanted to touch her, to which he is dumbfounded. But he reveals to her that he captured a strand of her hair and kept it in a plastic capsule. Hayakawa counters with the revelation that she kept a coffee cup that used to belong to a boy that she liked, and would kiss the rim from time to time ! The breakup of Hayakawa with a boy who she had been shipping with comes up again in conversation, and now Hayakawa is caught off guard, when Tsubaki confesses that he was deeply in love with her for three years, but never mentioned that to her all during that time, as it was an unrequited love. She bursts into tears, crying her heart out in front of Tsubaki, with her face covered by her hands. However, when she finally looks up, her face is wet with tears, and remarkably SHE IS DROOLING !!! Hayakawa wants to know if they can continue to meet and talk, but the only thing on Tsubaki's mind is that her kawaii ( cuteness ) factor just went through the roof, and it is because he could, right now, potentially taste her drool ! So Tsubaki unabashedly asks to taste Hayakawa's drool ( drool from another girl other that Urabe ), but then quickly denies that that is what he was asking about ! Emotional tension and passion is now running very high for the both of them, as Hayakawa picks up on what Tsubaki wants to do with her. She tells Tsubaki that she would like Tsubaki to visit her from time to time, and as a premium for such consideration, offers him a TASTE OF HER DROOL !!! Tsubaki quivers in anticipation !!! Commentary and Opinion By CuteButLooksLolita Unrequited love defined---'Unrequited love' or one-sided love is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the beloved or object of one's affection. The beloved may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affection, or if known, may consciously or unconsciously reject it. The Merriam Webster Online Dictionary defines unrequited as "not reciprocated or returned in kind". <<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILERS AHEAD>>>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<<< From this Chapter of the manga, it is reveled that Tsubaki's first experience with attraction and affection for the opposite sex occurred in Middle School ( Jr. High in the USA ). His First Love was Hayakawa Aika, although this was an unrequited love of Tsubaki towards Hayakawa. This is shown by many of his actions regarding her, such as his near constant staring at her with her long, sexy hairstyle in class, and the keeping of a strand of her hair in a plastic capsule. However, it seems that although he may have regularly talked to her, he would have had little or no friendship, social contact, or shipping take place between them. It may be that they were not even friends, certainly not boyfriend and girlfriend, but more of a couple of friendly acquaintances. By now Tsubaki probably knew that he had Drool Bond capabilities, but because he was never close to or socially intimate with Hayakawa, and she never paid any serious attention to him, he could not or would not have known that she also had Drool Bond capabilities. If his love for her was aglow during the three years of their time together, it gradually cooled to just a warm memory by the time that he met her, both of them now being in High School, as shown in this Chapter of the manga. Category:Chapters